Incomplete
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Harry e Hermione se amam, mas parece que o mundo conspira contra esse amor. Mas eles farão tudo para ficarem juntos. / Songfic com "Incomplete" dos Backstreet Boys


**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Classificação:** K+

**Spoiler:** Livros 1-5

**Resumo: **Harry e Hermione se amam, mas parece que o mundo conspira contra esse amor. Mas eles farão tudo para ficarem juntos.

* * *

**Incomplete**

Harry não estava mais agüentando ficar daquele jeito. A dor que sentia era incurável. Por que ela havia feito aquilo? Essa era a pergunta que ele se fazia internamente. Ele finalmente percebeu que o que faltava em sua vida nunca estivera mais presente. De repente, sua melhor amiga havia se tornado a pessoa que ele mais queria estar junto, proteger, amar... E agora ela estava simplesmente dizendo que não podia mais ficar com ele.

Harry até entendia os motivos de Hermione, mas nunca pensou que um dia Rony e ele iria se afastar por causa da garota. "Foi tudo minha culpa" pensava "Se o Rony não tivesse visto a gente se beijando aquele dia, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Agora eu não tenho nem meu melhor amigo e nem a pessoa mais importante do mundo ao meu lado".

**_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
_**_Espaços vazios enchem-me com buracos_

Harry estava totalmente perdido andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Passava por pessoas que ele não sabia se conhecia ou não, mas não importavam, pois ele só queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

**_Distant faces with no place left to go  
_**_Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino_

A dor era realmente enorme. Um vazio incalculável estava dentro de seu peito. Já havia perdido seus pais, Sirius... E agora, seus melhores amigos. Mais o que mais lhe preocupava era a possibilidade de Hermione nunca querer ficar com ele novamente. Isso era o que ele mais temia. Não saberia o que fazer se essa hipótese se tornasse real...

**_Without you within me I can't find no rest  
_**_Sem você dentro de mim, eu não posso encontrar descanso_

Harry não conseguiu manter a calma diante de tantos pensamentos ruins... Estava correndo desesperadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas pelo menos não estava sem rumo. Lágrimas rolavam pela sua face e o vazio teimava em não deixar o seu peito. Ele sabia exatamente aonde ir... Aquele lugar o deixava tranqüilo e o fazia lembrar de momentos bons. Quem sabe, indo pra lá, ele não encontrasse um pouco de felicidade e paz? Afinal, ninguém sabia aonde ele e Hermione haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. A não ser, a própria Hermione.

**_Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
_**_Aonde eu estou indo ninguém pode adivinhar_

Harry se aproximou da passagem secreta que encontraram juntos no dia mais maravilhoso de sua vida... Abriu a porta do túnel que levava a uma casa abandonada em Hogsmade e seguiu até lá refletindo mais e mais... Foi para a sala de estar, onde descobriu que não era a única pessoa na casa. No tapete, próximo à lareira, estava Hermione. A alma de Harry se livrou de todos os pensamentos ruins, e a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era admirá-la. Sempre tão bela, sempre tão pensativa, sempre tão delicada, sempre tão meiga...

Tempo depois, sem ela perceber que tinha companhia, Harry foi se aproximando. O destino havia lhe dado a chance de esclarecer tudo, de ser feliz novamente. Só dependia dele mesmo. O que ele mais queria era entender o porquê de tudo... E tê-la de volta.

- Mione...? – perguntou ele hesitante. A garota se virou e ele pode ver que ela também havia chorado muito. Ficaram muito tempo somente se encarando até Harry decidir que havia chegado a hora de falar o que ele nunca havia dito. – Posso falar com você?

- Não, Harry. Eu não quero te ouvir. Isso pode me fazer voltar atrás na minha decisão e eu não quero voltar atrás. – disse Hermione. Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a cabeça do garoto. Mas ele não iria desistir da sua felicidade. Harry sabia que a sua felicidade dependia de Hermione, mais do que tudo.

- Você vai me ouvir. – disse ele decidido.

- Desde que você me ouça também. – disse Hermione. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Harry e uma coragem enorme tomou conta da sua mente.

- Eu sei que você ainda me ama, Mione. – disse ele. – Por que outro motivo você viria até o nosso lugar! Eu preciso de você como eu nunca pensei que fosse precisar de alguém! Eu te amo e não posso viver sem você do meu lado. – Harry disse isso com muita certeza do que fazia, mesmo não sabendo de onde aquelas palavras haviam saído.

- Harry... – disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu também preciso de você, mas...

- Mas nada! Por que duas pessoas que se amam não podem ficar juntas?

- Sabe, Harry. Eu tentei te esquecer, eu juro que tentei. Mais é impossível! Eu te amo com todo o meu ser, apesar de não querer que fosse assim. Seria muito mais fácil se nós nem tivéssemos nos conhecido. Eu tentei fingir que era assim, mas eu não consigo esquecer seu sorriso, seu beijo... É como se estivesse faltando um pedaço!

- Eu não quero te perder nunca – disse Harry. Ele já estava chorando de novo, mas agora era de felicidade. Tudo se resolveria. – Nunca quero sentir a dor de perder a única capaz de me fazer ter vontade de levantar todos os dias... Fica comigo? Pra sempre?

**_I've try to go on like I never knew you  
_**_Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca te tivesse conhecido  
__**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**  
__Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido  
__**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**  
__Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
_**_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_**_Mas sem você tudo que eu vou ser é incompleto_

- Oh, Harry. Eu não posso.- disse Hermione. – Minha decisão é não ficar com nenhum dos dois. Vocês não merecem que eu escolha...

- Você acha que não me dói pensar em perder a amizade do Rony? – disse Harry. – Me dói muito, Mione. Eu cheguei a pensar em desistir de você, mas percebi que isso só nos faria sentir pior.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Podemos simplesmente esquecer tudo que já fizemos juntos, tudo que já vivemos. Esqueça que um dia nós já fomos mais que amigos.

- Mione. Você não pode me deixar. Eu não me imagino sem você... Se você me abandonar eu não vou ter ninguém, não vou ser ninguém...

**_Voices tell me I should carry on  
_**_Vozes dizem-me que eu devo continuar  
_**_I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
_**_Mas eu estou nadando num oceano completamente sozinho_

- Mas eu não posso arriscar de novo, Harry. Meus pais estão me obrigando a abandonar o mundo bruxo se eu não largar você. Eles dizem que você é uma ameaça à minha vida porque você terá que enfrentar Voldemort! – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar e soluçou baixinho. - E o Rony me disse hoje à tarde que me ama. Eu não posso brincar com vocês.

- Eu prefiro viver no inferno, com você, do que no céu, sem você. – disse Harry. Foram essas palavras que tocaram o coração de Hermione, mas ela não podia e não queria ser abalada. – Não precisa ter medo. Eu vou estar aqui sempre... E eu nunca tive tanta certeza de que ficar com você é o certo para mim.

**_Baby, my baby  
_**_Amor, meu amor  
_**_It's written on your face  
_**_Está escrito no teu rosto  
__**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**  
__Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro_

- Eu não sei, Harry. Cada palavra sua me destrói ainda mais. – disse ela. Agora os dois choravam descontrolados. Harry chegou mais perto e abraçou a garota com todo seu amor. Hermione retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade e não queriam se largar nunca mais. – Eu acho que quero tentar, Harry. Também não posso mais agüentar a dor de não te ter por perto cada vez que algo me atormenta. – sussurrou Hermione. Estavam extremamente perto um do outro agora... A qualquer momento seus lábios se uniriam... As lágrimas se misturavam e as respirações eram profundas... Um brilho intenso vinha de ambos os olhos e o beijo aconteceu. Um beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo, apaixonado. Quente e frio. Doce e cheio de desejo. Uma sensação inexplicável tomou conta daqueles dois corpos...

**_I've try to go on like I never knew you  
_**_Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca te tivesse conhecido  
_**_I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
_**_Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido  
_**_I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
_**_Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
__**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**  
__Mas sem você tudo que eu vou ser é incompleto_

- Venha comigo, Hermione. – disse uma voz atrás deles que parecia ser familiar. Separaram-se e puderam ver que Rony, o melhor amigo deles, estava parado à porta da sala e os olhava com os olhos lacrimejando.

- O que houve? – perguntou Hermione.

- Dumbledore mandou te chamar. – disse o ruivo.

- O que ele quer? – quis saber Harry.

- Não sei. Acho que os pais dela estão aqui – disse Rony.

- Oh, Meu Deus. Será que eles vieram me tirar daqui?

- O QUE?

- Eles querem que a Mione saia da escola porque acham que ela corre muito perigo ao meu lado. – explicou Harry.

- Eles têm certa razão... Mais não podem tirar você de nós, Mione! – disse Rony. Harry sentiu que mesmo não tendo Hermione para si, ele queria estar perto da garota, assim como ele.

- Eu não sei o que eles irão fazer. Acho melhor eu ir lá ver. – disse Hermione. Ela saiu apressada pelo corredor.

- Então é sério? – perguntou Rony cabisbaixo.

- O que? – perguntou Harry.

- Vocês estão mesmo namorando? – quis saber o ruivo.

- Não. – disse Harry. – Ela não quer escolher entre um de nós.

- Sabe, Harry. Você é meu melhor amigo. E eu quero realmente que você seja muito feliz, mesmo sendo com a Mione.

- Valeu, Rony. Só não sei se ela vai querer... – disse Harry.

- É duro admitir, mas ela te ama. Sempre amou.

- Só que ela não quer te magoar...

- Eu acho que não a amo o suficiente. Sabe, Harry. Eu amo demais a Mione, mas não paro de reparar na Luna Lovegood.

- Talvez você também sinta algo pela Luna. – disse Harry. "O que é isso?" Pensou Harry. "O Rony está me pedindo conselhos... Isso significa que ele já esqueceu de tudo! Somos amigos novamente".

- Talvez... Ela é bonitinha... – disse Rony. O garoto se virou e já ia embora quando Harry o chamou.

- Rony... Isso quer dizer que você vai entender se eu ficar com a Mione? – questionou Harry.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu vou entender sim. – disse ele sorrindo.

- E Rony... Eu vou esperar a Mione aqui, mas gostaria que você verificasse se ela está bem. Não quero nem pensar no que os pais dela estão dizendo.

- Ok. – disse Rony e saiu também, deixando Harry sozinho.

"O que será que estão dizendo a ela?" pensava Harry.

**_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
_**_Eu não quero prolongar isso, mas eu não consigo te deixar ir  
_**_I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
_**_Eu não quero que você enfrente este mundo sozinha  
_**_I wanna let you go (alone)  
_**_Eu quero deixá-la ir (sozinha)_

Harry sentou e esperou. Esperou, esperou, esperou muito. Longas horas que pareciam dias, até que muito tempo depois Hermione chegou. Os olhos da garota estavam muitíssimos vermelhos e Harry pode perceber que ela estava totalmente arrasada.

- O que houve, meu amor? – perguntou ele. Vendo que Hermione não abria a boca, ele fez com que ela sentasse e foi buscar um copo d'água. Após ter bebido e se acalmado, Hermione começou a falar.

- Eu nunca ouvi tanta bobagem, Harry. – começou ela sem parar de chorar. – Eles querem me separar de você. Em parte, eles têm razão de querer me proteger de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não há motivo para querer me tirar de Hogwarts justo quando falta um ano pra eu me formar!

- Eles não podem, não podem fazer isso com você, Mione... Você é a melhor aluna que essa escola já teve! Eles vão acabar com a sua vida se fizerem isso!

- Eu briguei com meus pais... Eles acham que os nascidos-trouxas vão morrer primeiro. É claro que quem disse isso a eles foi o Malfoy, assim que os viu no corredor. O único que me apoiou foi o Dumbledore. – continuou ela. – Eu também disse que eu fugiria com você se fosse preciso! Mais eu não vou te deixar por nada!

- Mas e os seus estudos? – perguntou Harry.

- Não foi você quem disse que é melhor um inferno comigo do que um céu sem mim? Não me diga que você não estava falando sério!

- É claro que eu estava falando sério! Eu preciso de você! Mas você se esforçou tanto para conseguir chegar até aqui. Não é justo...

- Eu não me importo mais...

- O que mais eles disseram?

- Que vamos nos mudar para um país na América, onde não corremos perigo nenhum... Ameaçaram-me de pagar um bruxo para modificar minha memória e me fazer esquecer que existe magia se eu não sair daqui. O único modo de me deixarem ficar é se eu nunca mais me envolver com você.

- Você não merecia ter ouvido tudo isso... Será que eles não pensam que você pode ficar segura ao lado de Dumbledore?

- Isso nem entra na cabeça deles... Mais eu tomei uma decisão!

- Qual?

- Quero realmente fugir com você. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que esquecer que a magia existe, Harry!

- Talvez haja outra solução...

- Não sei, Harry. Acho que o melhor a fazer é sair daqui. – Mais lágrimas rolaram pela face lisa de Hermione.

- Mione... E se nós fingirmos que estamos brigados? O Rony pode nos ajudar.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela. Harry sorriu – Vocês...?

- Ele disse que vai entender se você quiser ficar comigo.

- Então vocês se acertaram?

- Acho que sim.

- Que boa noticia, meu amor.

- Mione, volte lá e diga a eles que você quer continuar estudando, mesmo que nunca mais possa me ver e que eu concordei em te deixar em paz. – disse Harry. – Procure o Rony, diga a ele o nosso plano e peça pra que ele nos ajude.

- Como?

- Ele vai ter que falar aos seus pais que não vai deixar você chegar perto de mim e pedir para eles te deixarem ficar.

- Está bem. – disse Hermione. Ela aproximou suas faces e deu um leve beijo de despedida no garoto antes de sair de novo.

Harry ficou sozinho novamente. E estava muito feliz, pensando que tudo iria se acertar e ele finalmente poderiam viver em "paz". Mais essa frase nunca poderia ser dita por Harry Potter. Afinal, ele nunca viveria em paz.

**_DOIS MESES DEPOIS_**

_Harry,_

_Me encontre na sala de transfiguração depois do jantar,_

_Hermione._

Harry amassou o bilhete e jogou no lixo. Um leve sorriso passou rapidamente pela sua face e, assim que terminou o jantar, ele foi para onde a garota havia indicado.

- Oi – disse Harry quando viu Hermione no fundo da sala. Ele se aproximou. Hermione não disse uma palavra, apenas pulou em cima dele e o beijou ardentemente.

- Como eu consegui ficar o dia todo sem um beijo desses? – disse a garota quando se separaram. – Eu te amo. Te amo muito.

- Não cabe na palavra amor o que eu sinto por você – disse ele.

**_I've try to go on like I never knew you  
_**_Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca te tivesse conhecido  
__**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**  
__Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido  
__**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**  
__Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
_**_But without you all I'm going to be is  
_**_**Incomplete, Incomplete**  
__Mas sem você tudo que eu vou ser é  
__Incompleto, Incompleto_

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

**_N/A: O amor não é lindo? Expresse seu amor com um review!


End file.
